


Parental Half-Day

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Baby Thomas [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baby Thomas, Everyone else is there, M/M, OMC Thomas, just a bunch of cameos, this is all toni's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: For a tumblr prompt. The request was Rafael picking Thomas up at school with an injury, but I wrote illness without thinking. That's on me, but I think the overall feeling is there.





	Parental Half-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrbarbacarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/gifts).



> This is the first time Jefferson has shown up. He's Chloe's husband. They got married when Thomas was 4. He'll be showing up in various stories. I didn't want you to get to his name and wonder who the hell that was. :)

Rafael is trying to keep a straight face as Buchanan gets deep into his rather-out-there attempt to set up his client as a perfectly nice man who might occasionally lose control and nearly choke a woman to death (Rafael is literally waiting for the man to say 'as you do' to the jury), when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

He turns and is mildly surprised to see Carmen. She has a note in her hand. He wonders which of his other cases has just shit the bed. He opens the note.

_School called. Thomas has a fever and has vomited twice._

"Your honor," Rafael says, holding up the note in two fingers, "my apologies to the court, but I need to request an emergency recess." 

"We are in the midst of direct, Mr. Barba," Judge Mul says, giving Rafael a sharp look. He does not take interruptions well.

"Your honor, I assure you I would no be asking if it wasn't of utmost importance."

"Do you care to share with the court?" 

"I would prefer to discuss it in chambers, your honor," Rafael replies. He's putting together a case against a high-ranking pimp, and the threats against himself and his family have increased noticeably. He is not mentioning his son in open court. 

Judge Mul eyes Rafael for a long moment. He glances at Buchanan, who meets the judge's look with a placid smile. "Five minute recess," he says and taps his gavel. 

"I'll be outside the door," Carmen says to Rafael, and he nods as he throws everything into his briefcase and takes it with him. 

"This must be serious," Buchanan says as he falls into step with Rafael. His tone is half-teasing, half-sincere. Rafael shows him the note. "Oh, the poor thing," Buchanan says, genuinely sympathetic. "I'm sure it's just a stomach bug."

Rafael is fairly certain he will never get used to Buchanan being kind to him. But Buchanan, it turns out, absolutely loves children, and they love him back. He has three children and several grandchildren and has become something of an uncle to Thomas. "I hope so. The flu's a wreck this year."

"Well, if he's vaccinated, it won't be as bad."

"He's vaccinated," Rafael says. "I'm not wearing yoga pants at Whole Foods." 

Buchanan chuckles and pats him on the back. "For the betterment of us all, truly.

They walk into Judge Mul's chambers. The judge is standing in front of his desk, his robe still zipped. "Please explain, Mr. Barba."

"My son is sick," Rafael says. "Fever and vomiting. I need to get him from school."

"Your partner can't do it?"

"He's three hours away establishing a safe residence for a client."

"You share custody, correct? What about the mother?"

Rafael doesn't want to know how Judge Mul knows anything about the custody agreement. "She and his stepfather are both out of town this week."

"A grandparent?"

"None of them live in the borough, your honor." Rafael takes a deep breath so he can be certain his tone isn't snappish when he speaks again. "I respect that you do not wish to interrupt the trial, your honor, but my son is sick."

"I don't appreciate your tone, Mr. Barba."

"Your honor," Buchanan cuts in before Rafael can take the bait and say something he'll regret. "I certainly have no issue calling a recess for the rest of the day. It's Friday. I'm sure the jury would enjoy the break, and as long as Mr. Barba is willing to let me restart my questioning Monday morning, I don't feel we'll lose much time."

"I'm fine with that," Rafael says. 

"It is not your courtroom, Mr. Buchanan," Judge Mul says.

Buchanan holds up his hands in a placating motion. "Of course not, your honor. I was simply trying to help the conversation along. I'm surprised it's taken this amount of time, actually. I was in your courtroom a few months ago when a female attorney had a family emergency similar to this, and you dismissed court instantly. I suppose I'm confused why Mr. Barba's situation requires a checklist of who else could take care of the child."

Rafael watches Judge Mul bristle at the implication at unfair treatment and wonders exactly how many drinks he can buy Buchanan just for that. 

"Court will resume Monday morning," Judge Mul says, his glare at Buchanan promising some sort of retribution. 

"Thank you, your honor," Rafael replies. He turns on his heel and exits. Carmen is waiting on the bench next to the door. She jumps up and holds out his coat. "Thanks," Rafael says, passing his briefcase to her so he can shrug it on. "Call the school. Tell them I'll be there in 30 minutes. Email Chloe, Jefferson, and Sonny what's going on and let them know I'll update the group chat as soon as I have him."

"Got it," Carmen says. She hands Rafael his briefcase, then holds out the hat and scarf in her other hand. "You need gloves."

"Thomas wanted to wear them today," Rafael replies. He feels a pat on his back and turns. Buchanan is there, Judge Mul turning the opposite way to the courtroom. "I owe you one," Rafael says. 

"Not necessary," Buchanan replies. He pats himself down and pulls a tiny, plastic giraffe from the inside of his suit coat. "For Thomas. Tell him Uncle Johnny wants him to feel better."

Rafael takes the giraffe and waves it around. "Why do you even have this?"

"My youngest granddaughter--Lelia--gave it to me this morning when we had breakfast before she went to gymnastics. She got it at the dentist yesterday for getting her first filling. We go to the same dentist. I can get a replacement on my way home today, and she'll be none the wiser."

Rafael tucks the giraffe into his pocket. "Thanks, John. Sincerely."

"Of course. Fathers are as important as mothers." He pats Rafael on the back once more, nods to Carmen, and walks towards the courtroom.

"I already called you a car," Carmen says. "It's two minutes out."

"Thank you," Rafael says. He walks out of the courthouse and angles around the reporters at the bottom of the stairs. His case isn't high-profile, but enough of them know him they might try to ask him about someone else's work. 

The car is idling in the street, and Rafael slides in as he confirms the address for Thomas's school.

 **Rafael:** On my way there. Sorry for the delay; had to convince the judge that a feverish and vomiting five-year-old is a good reason to dismiss court. 

**Chloe:** Sounds like an asshole. 

**Jefferson:** Thanks, Rafael. 

**Rafael:** Sonny texted earlier that cell service is iffy where he is. He probably won't pop in until he's headed back here.

 **Jefferson:** Noted. 

**Chloe:** I was wondering why he wasn't sending reassurances every two minutes. 

Rafael grins at the last reply and tucks his phone into his pocket. Traffic is light, and he gets to Thomas's school in twenty minutes. "I'm supposed to wait, right?" the driver asks. 

"Please," Rafael says as he steps out of the car. He walks into the front door of the school and turns left to reach the office.

"Hi!" the receptionist greets. Her name is Viv, and her smile goes from polite to sympathetic when she sees it's Rafael. "The nurse called up a few minutes ago and said he hasn't gotten sick again since she left the message with your assistant."

"Good," Rafael says. He sets his briefcase on the floor so he can fill out the form for taking Thomas out of school. Viv reaches for her phone and presses the button for the nurse's office, telling the nurse Thomas can come to the office now.

Rafael finishes the form except the last line. He reaches for his wallet and takes out his driver's license, placing it on the counter for Viv to copy his information on the bottom line.

"Thanks," Viv says. "I know it's a pain to do every time."

"Putting a third last name on him would be much worse," Rafael replies as he tucks his liscene back into place. 

Viv laughs lightly and looks over as the office door opens. Thomas comes in already wearing his coat and backpack, hand-in-hand with the school nurse. "Thomas, looks who's here!"

Rafael crouches down and opens his arms. Thomas walks over slowly and slumps against him. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, _Papi_ ," Thomas says quietly against his shoulder. "I got sick." He sounds completely wiped out.

"I know, buddy." Rafael scoops his up and holds him close as he looks at the nurse and presses the back of his hand to Thomas's forehead. "How's his temperature?"

"102.1," the nurse replies. "He's uncomfortable, but it's not dangerous. I gave him some children's Tylenol since his file said it was okay. He's kept that and some water down."

"How's your stomach, _conejito_?"

"Hurts," Thomas says. His eyes are half-closed, and he has his hands pulled in close to his chest like he's trying to curl up. "I'm cold."

"That's the fever," the nurse says. 

"I got sick on your gloves," Thomas says. 

"That's okay," Rafael says. "We can get new gloves." He glances at Viv, who nods to show he's good to go. "Anything else I should know?" he asks the nurse. 

"It's a virus. I'm sure you know what to do." 

"Thank you," Rafael says. He squats down for his briefcase and once he's sure he's got it and Thomas balanced in his arms, he leaves.

Thomas doesn't say anything in the car. Rafael rubs a hand up and down his back and texts the group chat that they're on their way home. 

He puts his briefcase down to unlock the apartment door, then kicks his briefcase through the doorway rather than pick it up again. Thomas giggles weakly against his shoulder, and Rafael smiles at him. "Want me to do it again?"

Thomas nods tiredly. Rafael kicks his briefcase again as he closes the door. It hits a leg on the dining room table, and Thomas giggles again. Rafael bends down so he can set Thomas on his own feet. "Hold still," he says and takes off Thomas's tiny backpack and coat. "Where's your hat, _conejito_?"

Thomas looks embarrassed. "I got sick on it, too. We were getting ready for recess."

"That's okay," Rafael says. He unties Thomas's shoes and helps him out of them. "Do you want to put on your pajamas?" Thomas nods. Rafael leads him to his bedroom and picks up the pajamas on the end of the bed. "Do you want these?"

Thomas shakes his head. He's usually chattering up a storm, which tells Rafael how sick he really feels.

"Let's pick out a new pair," Rafael says, opening the drawer where Thomas keeps his pajamas. Thomas chooses yellow pajamas with purple dots on them. He lets Rafael change him, sitting limply on the side of the bed and barely even lifting his arms. "There you go," Rafael says. 

Thomas kicks his bare feet. "Slippers," he says.

Rafael finds them on top of a pile of toys. He holds them out so Thomas can put his feet in them, dodging his foot a couple of times to make him smile. "You want your blanket?" Thomas nods and reaches for the blue and black blanket he's had since he was born. Grandma Carisi had made it. The black squares fit together to show a dog's face. Thomas wraps it around his shoulders and follows Rafael back into the main room of the apartment. 

"Do you want juice?" Rafael asks. Thomas shakes his head. "Water?" Thomas shakes his head again. Rafael doesn't offer milk. They've found out from previous stomach bugs that Thomas can't really hold it down. "How about a soda?"

Thomas's eyes light up. Soda isn't a completely special occasion sort of thing, but it's still rare enough it's exciting. "Yes, please," he says, and Rafael is grateful he's still young enough he doesn't realize Sprite is caffeine-free or that the sugar won't get him wired given what his body's just gone through.

Rafael takes a can from the fridge and brings it over the sofa. Thomas has gotten himself settled into a corner, bundled in his blanket. Rafael feels his forehead again as Thomas concentrates on opening the can. His forehead feels about the same. Rafael gets the ear thermometer from the bathroom and places it on the side table. Since Thomas isn't any warmer, he'll wait a bit before he checks it.

"Want to watch a movie?" Rafael asks as he sits next to Thomas. 

Thomas leans against him and takes a drink of his Sprite, holding the can with both hands. "Can we watch Barbie?"

"Sure," Rafael says, turning on the television and the Playstation and navigating to Netflix. "Which one?" he asks when he gets the _Life in the Dreamhouse_ episodes up. 

"The animal one."

Rafael was already halfway to it. It's Thomas's favorite episode because he likes how silly the animals are. "Do you want a snack?"

"No."

"Does your tummy still hurt?"

"No."

"Okay. That's good." Rafael starts the episode and watches Thomas watch it. Usually, he's bouncing up and down and laughing, saying a few of the lines along with the characters and giggling at the way Ken squeals at puppies. Today, he simply watches, sipping at his soda and slowly leaning more and more into Rafael's side. 

The episode is just under half an hour long, but by the fifteen minute mark, Thomas's eyes are drooping. Rafael slowly takes the can from Thomas's hands and sets it aside. He drops his arm off the back of the couch and curls it around Thomas, who turns his head so he can rest it on Rafael's leg and mumbles nonsense as he drops off to sleep. Rafael manages to reach the ear thermometer without waking him and checks his temperature. 

**Rafael:** Temp is 101.6, so it's coming down. He had half a can of Sprite. No vomiting, but he hasn't eaten.

 **Jefferson:** He usually only gets sick a couple of times early on, right? That's what I've always noticed. 

**Chloe:** Yeah. That's usually how it goes. His stomach is the first thing to rebound.

 **Rafael:** I'll get something in him after he naps. Just gonna let him rest.

 **Jefferson:** How was the animals episode of Dreamhouse?

 **Rafael:** As riveting as always. 

**Sonny:** Hi! Sorry! Finally got a reliable patch of cell service. I'm sure he'll be fine in a day or two. He got his flu shot. 

Rafael's phone rings almost instantly after Sonny's text comes through. "Hi," Rafael says. 

"Hey," Sonny replies. There's a quiet hum in the background that tells Rafael he's in the car. "Hey, I got Mary settled, but I need to stop at the office when I get back to the city and sign off on some paperwork. Not sure exactly when I'll be home, but it should be early."

"We're doing fine. I'll call you when he wakes up from his nap."

"Sounds good. I'm ninety minutes from the office. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Rafael hangs up the phone and looks down at Thomas again. He thinks about the first time Thomas was sick, when he was still half-scared of even being responsible for a child. He brushes Thomas's hair back from his forehead and reaches for the couch blanket to give Thomas an extra layer and hopefully break his fever. He's still worried, but it's an easy worry, something he's gotten used to in five years. 

Rafael stands slowly, making sure Thomas doesn't wake up. He walks into the kitchen to warm up a cup of coffee and feels something poke him in the leg. He pulls the giraffe from his pocket and smiles at it. After a moment's thought, he places it at Thomas's place at the table where he'll see it when he sits down to eat. He takes a picture and sends it to the group chat and checks his work email as he pours his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Self betaed. Let me know if I missed anything. (I kid you not, I mis-type something every time I write that sentence.)


End file.
